House of the Rising Sun
by Trixy2
Summary: What started as a simple case of a restless spirit quickly spiraled out of control. EVIL!SAM MAJOR HURT!DEAN
1. Chapter 1

All he could taste was blood; it was his blood. He felt down his side and felt the dagger sticking out from his side as blood oozed down the side of his body. Attempting to stay standing, he moved his feet slowly across the floor of the old house. The loud banging at the door told him he had to hurry, no time to waste.

"Open the damn door Dean!" Sam yelled from the other side. Knowing that his brother was no longer his brother he inched his way across the room. Blood making it's way up his throat as he began to cough. More blood took over his tastes buds as his vision began to suffer.

"No." he said to himself as he reached his journal spread on the floor, as his knees gave out from under him. Falling forward, he felt the long knife shift in his torso. Yelling out as white hot pain ripped through his side once again, he choked on more blood.

"Open the fucking door, Dean!" Sam screamed from the other side, as he beat the door viciously with his fists breaking the skin on his hands.

"You're not Sam..." Dean said softly as he slowly fell forward to the ground, his cheek making contact with the wood floor. "Sammy..." He whispered as his eyes shut, blood loss taking over his body.

* * *

**One Week Earlier.**

"Dude, you know I hate Mississippi!" Dean said in a whiny voice as Sam entered the Impala with a bag of junk food settling in his regular seat beside Dean.

"You hate a lot of things dude, you always forget; I don't care." He said with a grin as he handed Dean a drink.

"Ha, ha." He said sarcastically. "Why are we even hunting a spirit if it isn't even pissed off yet?" He complained as he opened his drink and took a long sip.

"Because it's pissing people off and it's only a matter of time." Sam explained, seeing Dean about to protest he continued quickly. "And because I promised Bobby that we'd have a look." He added, knowing Dean could never say no to his oldest friend.

Letting out an audible sigh, Dean looked ahead facing the road ahead. "What do we know?" He said finally giving in to the job before them.

"They are friends of Bobby's, a young couple just bought this house in Brookhaven Mississippi, not too long after moving in did they start to notice strange happenings throughout the house; including mirrors breaking on their own, power surges and my favourite, blood on the walls." Sam said taking out his notepad to check his notes.

"Wait, I thought you said the spirit isn't violent? Sounds pretty violent to me?" Dean said as he pulled the Impala onto Interstate 55.

"I said it hadn't hurt anyone. Pay attention." Sam said hushing his brother as he continued. "Bobby said there haven't been any reported murders or deaths in the house, but there has been an owner who has disappeared 50 years ago. Local papers said he left town on his own accord but friends of..." Sam paused as he looked up the name of the possible spirit, "William Hunter Patterson, say that he was not the type to disappear at random, and called him a 'Light hearted, spirited man.'" he finished and turned in his seat to Dean. "Thoughts?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go to Vegas and see if we can find any young light hearted spirits? Huh?" He grinned, knowing he wouldn't win, his smile faded. "OK, OK... Maybe this William Hunter... whatever dude is still here and getting restless. We're going to Brookhaven aren't we?" He asked as Sam smiled and continued to look through his research. "Brookhaven it is." Dean replied as he pressed his foot to the floor.


	2. Get out

Dean heard the gravel crunch under the tires as he pulled onto the long drive way to the house. Before this moment this job seemed like a waste of time, but as he pulled the Impala to a stop in front of the old house a chill ran up his spine. Beside him Sam moved to get out of the car, but Dean reached out and held his shoulder.

"Wait." Dean said plainly not taking his eyes off of the house.

"What?" Sam asked, sensing his undertone.

"Something doesn't feel right." Dean said finally turning to look at his kid brother.

"Yeah." Sam said with sarcasm on his tongue. "That's why we're here." Sam gave him a reassuring smile, and opened the car door. Dean followed suit as he walked around to the front of the car to meet sam.

"Damn." He said looking up at the monstrous house before him. "Dude, seriously. Damn." He said again for colour.

"Who the hell is Bobby friends with?" Sam asked.

"Same people we should be." Dean said taking a step towards the front door, unable to shake the uneasy feelings running up and down his spine.

Sam walked closely behind Dean making their way to the front, as something caught his eye. On the second floor of the house, Sam saw a little girl staring out the window at them. Her eyes were glowing red.

"Dude, second floor, forth window from the right." Sam poked Dean, trying to look nonchalant.

"What the-" Dean got out before front door opened and a woman in her thirties came out towards Sam and Dean.

"Boys! I've been expecting you!" She exclaimed running up to the and wrapping them in a group hug. Shock ran through them both as they clammed up against the hug. Taking their attention off of the strange happening in the window. "Oh my, I'm sorry some people say I can be too friendly!" She continued as she stuck out her hand to shake theirs. "I'm Linda, pleasure to meet you both. Bobby has told me so much about you!" She said with a smile as she gladly shook both of their hands. Linda was tall, blond and beautiful, no older then thirty; her smile brought with it a warmth that Dean had only experienced once before the thought brought a smile to his face.

"Right. I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam. Sorry but Bobby hasn't really told us anything about you. Other then your-" cough "-problem." Dean said trying to get Sam's attention as he stared off onto the second floor.

"Yes, well I'm not surprised. He never has been much of a talker." Distracted by Sam staring off into the distance she followed his gaze to the second floor, seeing nothing, she continued. "I met Bobby about ten years ago, I had a little problem that turned into a big problem and he ended up saving my life." She explained crossing her arms over her chest.

"What kind of problem? I mean if you don't mind me asking that is." Dean said shyly.

"No no, it was... well it's kind of embarrassing. See I was naive back then, and when someone said poltergeist I thought Hollywood, not being thrown across a room into a wall." She explained, showing Dean the long scar across her forehead that she covered with hair.

"Yeah, those things are a bitch." Dean said with a smile as Sam finally entered the conversation.

"So your house. Think it's a poltergeist?" He said as he took out his EMF reader from his bag.

"No, not this time. I can definitely feel a presence, but it's not a poltergeist." She turned on her heal and walked back towards the house.

"Feel it's presence?" Sam asked curiously.

"Right... probably should have mentioned." She said turning back to Sam and Dean. "I can sorta of sense, when there is a supernatural entity near me. It started around the same time as the last one, but I figured, you know, I'm going crazy, I can't sense ghosts? Glad I snapped out of that." She smiled, catching Dean's eye.

"Trust me lady, I've seen crazy, and you ain't it." Dean smiled.

"Good to hear." She said walking back to the house and pulling the front door open, inviting the boys inside. "Well it all started about two weeks after we moved in. I could hear screaming in the middle of the night while my husband was sleeping, he heard nothing. Then one morning I woke up and there was blood all over the walls as if the house itself was bleeding. Things started disappearing and being moved. I keep finding broken glass and frames. There is something going on inside this house."

"Why didn't you leave?" Sam asked moving the EMF reader around the walls.

"You can't always run away, some times you have to fight it out... or you perish." She said leading the way up the staircase.

"Well said." Sam said following suit.

* * *

Entering the bedroom on the second floor, cold air swept through the room, ruffling Sam's hair as it went. The tiny hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood on end as he walked through the room cautiously.

"Something is definitely going on here." He said, unable to remember when he had felt that feeling before.

"EMF is going crazy. You think it's Patterson?" Sam asked as Linda left them to look around her house.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it's definitely evil." Dean answered looking out the window onto the play ground behind the house.

"So, you, ah, been givin' her the eye since we got here." Sam said looking around the room.

"What?" Dean turned looking in Sam's direction.

"Linda, you've been smiling like a fool since we met her. She is married you know." Sam said finally looking up at his brother's face.

"Dude, why are you even going there?" Dean said defensively. "I was just being polite."

"Define polite?" Sam smiled.

Instead of an answer, Sam's reply was an eye roll and audible sigh. Turning around Dean continued his investigation down the hallway to the next room. Sam laughed to himself as he opened the closet door bring the EMF in front of him.

"Weird." He said to himself as he closed the door and followed Dean.

Dean walked down the hallway flash light in hand looking for any sign of any spirit that might live in the house, making his way to the end of the hallway the floor boards beneath his feet creaked stopping him in his tracks. Shifting his feet around he noticed the spot he stood was the only weak spot on the floor. Feeling another presence he turned on his heal, expecting Sam, but found himself alone.

"Sammy?" He called out, finding him still back in the room he once occupied. "Odd." He said in a low tone, as the temperature around him began to drop. Freezing the air as it left his lips.

The hunter in him stood ready, waiting for anything that might be thrown at him. Making mental notes of the long hallway, he took in the floor boards, the windows with wooden shutters, and the tall white ceilings. The muscles in his neck tightened as the air took a freezing low as it hit his skin.

"Sammy, where are you?" He called out, realizing how deathly silent the hallway had become.

"Get out." He heard someone say, in barely a whisper. The calm voice drifted through his head softly, he felt it beating on the inside of his ears.

"Get out." It repeated, over and over, getting louder. Dean flinched, feeling the pressure on the top of his head increasing.

"Get Out!" It began to scream from the inside of Dean's head. Grabbing the sides of his head he grimaced in pain. Pulling his hands back he noticed the steady flow of blood that was rushing down the sides of his face from his ears. His vision began to blur as Sam stepped into his line of vision from the other end of the hallway. His mouth was moving, he was yelling at his brother, but Dean couldn't hear anything but the screaming inside his own head as he dropped to his knees.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran towards his brother. Now on his hands and knees as blood dripped from his chin to the floor, Dean looked up at his brother as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward landing on the floor.

* * *


	3. Waking

Dean woke with a thin layer of sweat across his forehead, before opening his eyes he felt someone sitting close to him. The ache in the back of his head was ever present as she shifted his head and slowly opened his eyes.

"Dean?" He heard, knowing it was Sam.

"Dude, my head is killing me." He said looking up at Sam who sat with a wet cloth in his hands covered in blood. "Are you alright?" Dean asked, confused by the blood.

"How's your head now?" He said putting a cold cloth across Dean's head.

"What the hell happened?" He said closing his eyes. "And whose blood is that?"

"You don't remember do you?" Sam asked, pressing the cloth across his forehead as if trying to keep Dean in the same position.

"I remember looking around the house, and then it gets fuzzy. Just bits and pieces." Dean took a deep breath pushing the pain out of his mind.

"You passed out dude, lost some blood too. Your ears and mouth..." He paused, "Let's just say it was unlike anything I've ever seen." Sam explained, keeping him as calm as possible.

"Where am I, Sam?" Dean asked finally opening his eyes up and looking around. Finding himself somewhere he had never been.

"We're at Linda's. She wanted to take you to the hospital, but I know how pissed you'd have been. " Sam answered honestly.

"Thanks Sammy." He winced, and moved to sit up. Finding himself dizzy, he felt grateful when Sam put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Dude, how much blood did I lose?" He shook his head, trying to find balance.

"Not a lot but you were holding your head. What happened to you?" Sam asked as Dean settled himself in a sitting position on the bed.

"I was looking in the hallway and then I thought you followed me, I turned to look and someone started screaming." He looked down trying to remember.

"The only person screaming was you Dean." Sam said, confusion written on his face.

"No, there was a voice, it was a girl. She kept saying 'get out' over and over, and it just kept getting louder. Then the pain started." He explained.

"Dean, I came looking for you because you were screaming 'get out' over and over until you passed out in a puddle of your own blood."

"No." Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah." Sam replied, a small smile creeping on his lips.

"No, it was a girl's voice."

"Enough said." He grinned.

"Dude, seriously!" Dean said, frustration gathering.

"Listen I'm not saying I don't believe you, I'm just telling you, you were doing the screaming. One thing is for sure, something evil is in this house."

"Yeah, and it's definitely not Patterson. It's a chick, and she is a BITCH!" Dean said, pressing his hands to his head, the pain still present.

"You sure you're alright dude?" Sam asked, as Dean moved to get off the bed.

"Fan-bloody-tastic Sammy. Did you call Bobby?" He said standing up completely finding his legs wobbly under his weight.

"Yeah, he figured we'd need more help. He's on his way." Sam stood next to his brother, holding his hands out in case he couldn't handle his own.

"Good. That's good. I need some aspirin or something, feels like my head is about to cave in. How long have I been out?" Dean asked, unable to remove his hands from his temples.

Before Sam could answer, he realized they were no longer alone.

"Oh Dean, thank god you are alright!" Linda exclaimed walking towards him and pulling him into another uninvited hug. "I just feel awful, this house is cursed!" She said, realizing how hard she had been holding him.

"Yeah... Linda, I need air." He said dryly as she released him from her death grasp.

"Right, right, so sorry." She looked from Sam to Dean, looking for some indication if he was really alright, when Sam just smiled in return, she relaxed. "Do you need anything? I feel horrible about this!" She said again, guilt covering her face.

"I'm fine, it's alright. Has anything like that happened before?" Dean asked, knowing they had to work faster then they thought.

"No I told you, it was just the bloody walls before." She said

"Awesome." Dean said dryly, as his vertigo hit the floor.

"Whoa!" Sam said grabbing him before he fell completely.

"That's new." Dean said as he brought a hand to his nose finding blood slowly seeping out in a steady stream. "What the hell?" He said as he examined his bloody fingers.

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor Dean." Sam said as his fear wore plainly on his face.

"I think your brother is right, this can't be good." Linda said taking one of Dean's arms with Sam and leading back towards the couch to lay down.

"Nah, it's fine. Just give me a couple minutes." He said dropping his head to his chest, praying the fuzzy vision would pass quickly. "Do we know anything else?"

"Yeah, while you were out I did some research. Apparently Mr. Patterson had a thing for young girls, he was charged with Rape a year before he disappeared but the charges were dropped when the victim went missing." Sam explained.

"Well that's definitely something." Dean said.

"I really think you should sit down, Dean." Linda said, putting her hand comfortably on his shoulder.

"I'm alright, besides I think we have some research to do." He said grabbing his coat and making for the exit. "Sam you coming?" He called as Sam gave nod to Linda and followed Dean outside of the house.

Dean made it all the way to the Impala before a wave of dizziness overcame him. "Sam, I think you should drive." He said putting his hand to his head.

"Ya think?" Sam said sarcastically as he grabbed the keys from his brothers hand. Easing himself in the car, Dean put his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. "You should really get checked out Dean." Sam repeated.

"I said no, alright. Drop it." He answered without opening his eyes.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me next time I find you unconscious bleeding from the ears." He was angry, it didn't surprise Dean as the car pulled out on the road. Before it rolled into gear, Dean looked up at the house and found the little girl staring at him, once again.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update. The summer was a long and good one. More to come, review please! I live for it!**


End file.
